悪魔の獣：禁じられた恋人たち - Devil Beast: forbidden lovers (YAOI)
by RM64
Summary: Mi mundo se torno un infierno y a la vez en un paraíso cuando lo conocí , al joven de los ojos carmesí, transformo mi mundo en una zona de combate, pero también en un mar de paz y tranquilidad, el me hacia sentir seguro y a la vez amado, yo nunca dejo de pensar en sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que pese a ser un chico de corta edad me miraron con amor… los ojos de un Devil Beast.


Esos ojos carmesí, me están mirando mientras me rodea un mar de fuego, entre lo único que puedo ver están esos ojos que resaltan de entre las llamas, se acercan a toda velocidad gritando mi nombre "Takeru… Takeru… Takeru", de repente lo ultimo que pude ver antes de despertar, eran mis manos… manchadas de sangre.

¿Todo fue una pesadilla?, aunque se sentía tan real, hasta incluso el calor de las llamas era intenso, como si estuviera en una batalla… ¡joder!, si estuve en una batalla, pero no recuerdo lo que paso, todo se ve tan borroso, estoy muy confundido, recuerdo que mi habitación había sido destrozada junto con el instituto, parece que mi pijama es mucho mas grande pero no importa, así que salgo disparado de la cama para ver los pasillos por si aun seguían destruidos pero al llegar no encontré nada, todo seguía igual que antes, como si nada hubiese pasado, quizás solo rea mi imaginación, entro a la habitación y noto que mi compañero de habitación ha pasado una noche tranquila, por lo menos alguien puede seguir durmiendo.

Me llamo Takeru Omomura, tengo 12 años, mi tono de piel es blanco, tengo cabello castaño y recientemente me internaron aquí en esta institución diversificada, es decir que acepta estudiantes desde los 12 años hasta los 16, hay una gran variedad de estudiantes y actividades en este instituto, ayer fue mi primer día, sin embargo no recuerdo casi nada de ayer, jaja, parece que mi compañero de habitación se ha movido, quizás le moleste su sueño al levantare tan bruscamente de mi cama, jaja.

Un minuto, eso que sale de su cobija es una… ¿¡una cola de perro!? Imposible, a menos que lo que soñé fuera real, tengo que saber que es eso, con cuidado de no despertarlo le quito la sabana que cubre sus pies y su cintura, al quitarla por completo no me creo lo que veo: si es una cola parecida a la de un perro, si esto es así entonces que habrá en su rostro, con mucho cuidado quito la almohada que cubre su cabeza, ¡imposible!, tiene dos orejas de perro similares a las de un lobo saliendo de su cabeza, pero también tiene orejas de humano, es como uno de esos dibujos de Nekos que le gustan a las chicas, pero estas orejas son de color negro, como su cola, esto es raro, pero no puedo evitar sentirme cautivado por la forma en la que duerme, su cara se ve muy linda, y a la vez muy seria, pero su expresión mientras duerme es muy tierna sobre todo por su piel blanca y franelilla de color negro con sus shorts verdes, trato de despertarlo tocando su cara, pero no responde, su piel es muy suave al tacto, pero algo que me inquieta es su cicatriz con forma de X que esta en su mejilla derecha, quizás tuvo un accidente, siento algo de lastima al ver su cicatriz que quiero tocarla, pero en ese instante.

-¿Qué crees que haces, enano?- me dijo Wolf atrapando mi mano a solo 3 centímetros de tocar su cicatriz.

-nada, no es nada, tranquilo- dije un poco asustado por su rápida reacción, ¡y lo hizo sin siquiera ver, sus ojos aun están cerrados!

-jaja, ¿te asuste?- dijo con una voz mas relajada, su voz era la de un adolescente, de entre 15 o 16, es claro que es mayor que yo, en ese mismo instante el se levanto y abrió sus ojos.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, quede paralizado, sus ojos eran de color carmesí, iguales a los ojos que aparecían en mi sueño, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, era el quien estaba junto a mi en ese mar de fuego que era la escuela, pero ¿porque había sangre en mis manos?, no siento cortadas en mis palmas o en mis muñecas.

-¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?- dijo un poco preocupado.

-aquí hubo una batalla, la escuela se destruyo por completo y tu... tu estabas ahí- dije un poco confuso.

-parece que no te afecto tanto la presión en la cabeza, ¿verdad?- dijo revolviendo mi cabello y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-dime que paso, ahora- dije un poco enfadado, el no tenia derecho a tratarme como a su hermanito o como a un niño.

-ok, ok, ok, tranquilo, te lo diré, después de la batalla entraste en un estado de shock y te desmayaste, ¿contento?

-no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, dímelo todo, dime todo lo que sepas- le pedí a Wolf

-mejor haré otra cosa, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

-¿Cómo podré ver algo que ya sucedió?- le dije muy confundido.

-dime algo, ¿Qué día es hoy?

-es sábado.

-de acuerdo, entonces puedo usar este método- hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz color rojo de su dedo índice- pero te advierto, esto te hará dormir dos horas mas- dijo colocando su dedo con la esfera en mi frente.

Cuando puso su dedo en mi frente, mi mente quedo en blanco, mi vista también quedo igual, solo veía un vació, poco a poco ese vació desapareció hasta que por fin pude ver con claridad, era el viernes de esta semana, el mismo día en que ocurrió la batalla.

**Flash back **

Me dirigía al salón de clases, una vez entre tuve que presentarme ante la clase, "mi nombre es Takeru Omomura, tengo 12 años y fui internado en esta institución recientemente", todos me saludaron, la profesora me dijo que tomara asiento, me senté en una mesa junto a un chico rubio, el cual era muy agradable.

-hola mucho gusto, ¿como te llamas?- me pregunto el rubio.

-me llamo Takeru Omomura, ¿no escuchaste cuando me presente?

-no, estaba algo distraído, lo siento- dijo el rubio muy avergonzado.

-y tu, ¿como te llamas?

-me llamo Kaito Kimimura, pero puedes llamarme "doble K"- me dijo sonriendo.

-es un placer, doble K- conteste un poco alegre, era mi primer día y ya tenia mi primer amigo.

-como eres nuevo, te mostrare la escuela después de clases, ¿de acuerdo?

-me parece…-en ese momento la profesora nos llamo la atención por estar hablando en clases, así que levante mi pulgar para decirle a Kaito que me parecía una gran idea.

Al salir de clases fuimos al comedor, yo decidí comer un obento que había comprado ayer en una tienda no muy lejos de aquí, este obento me recuerda mucho a los que solía preparar mama, claro, antes de conocer a mi padrastro, es su culpa que me haya ido muy lejos, el me expulso de la casa de mi madre, y lo peor es que a ella le daba igual si yo me iba ya que no le importaba, sigo sin poder sacar de mi cabeza aquellas palabras que me dijo mi padrastro antes de irme: "escúchame con atención maldito mocoso, te iras muy lejos de aquí, no llames para acá nunca y no pienses en volver, en cualquier caso he cambiado todos los teléfonos de la casa, incluyendo el de tu madre, también cambie las cerraduras de las puertas, si vuelves a esta casa, no dudes de que yo te matare, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con el miserable de tu padre Omomura, además, deberías sentirte feliz, pues yo haré feliz a tu madre, al menos hasta que deje de funcionar en la cama o se le acabe la plata, ahora largo, no quiero ver tu sucia cara nunca mas, ¡basura!", eso me hirió mucho en ese momento me sentí traicionado por mi propia familia, mi propia madre, después de que me dijo eso entre en el autobús con mi maleta sobre mis piernas, todo el tiempo tuve la mirada en el suelo, estaba tan enojado que quería desquitarme con mi maleta golpeándola, pero no quería molestar a los que estaban en el autobús conmigo, así que me contuve, me ahogue en mi propio dolor y sufrimiento, lo único que podía hacer era llorar en silencio.

-oye ¿estas bien Takeru?- me dijo mi amigo de cabello rubio con una cara de preocupación.

-si estoy bien, son solo los nervios de entrar en una nueva escuela, jaja- dije con una sonrisa falsa mientras intentaba ocultar mi tristeza.

-bien, después del timbre de fin de clases te mostrare la biblioteca y la piscina del equipo de natación, mañana iremos a la plaza central y luego a la cancha de football del instituto, ¿ok?

-de acuerdo, me parece una gran idea- dije un poco mas alegre, piscina, football, una plaza, creo que mi padrastro estaba desesperado por enviarme lejos cuando buscaba donde internarme, definitivamente es todo un inbecil.

Sin mas que decir entramos a clases, aunque aun siento un dolor en mi pecho, quizás sea por falta de amor, creo que la única persona que en realidad me quería era mi padre, lastima que el… este muerto.

Al fin sonó la campana anunciando el final de las clases por esta semana, que bueno que hoy es viernes, me queda el fin de semana libre, salí del aula de clase para encontrarme con mi amigo quien me iba a llevar a la biblioteca, camine por el pasillo buscando a mi compañero, pero entre el tumulto de personas que se dirigían a sus habitaciones no lo encontré, sin embargo mientras caminaba, tropecé con un sujeto que iba caminando en dirección opuesta, cuando le ofrecí ayuda para levantarse, me dijo que no se levantaría hasta encontrar su gorra, entonces vi algo raro, de su cabeza salían dos orejas de perro aparte de sus orejas normales, quede impactado por sus orejas, y parece que el noto que estaba viéndolas, así que en vez de tomar mi mano para levantarse, simplemente salio corriendo.

Lo seguí ya que tenia mucha curiosidad sobre porque tenia dos orejas de perro en la cabeza, pero estas no eran un accesorio de chica, estas eran reales y del mismo color de su cabello, vi que había entrado en la plaza central, así que lo seguí, desafortunadamente cuando entre en la plaza, el había desaparecido, lo seguí para nada, que mal, solo me quedaba retirarme a mi dormitorio e irme a dormir, pero en ese entonces, vi que algo se movía entre los arbustos, creí que era ese chico tratando de ocultarse así que fui a inspeccionar, una vez llegue oí una voz tenebrosa saliendo de los arbustos.

-acércate niño, déjame olerte mejor.

-¿quien anda ahí?- dije algo asustado.

-mmmm, niño joven, cabello castaño, adorable, inocente y virgen, definitivamente eres una presa perfecta.

-¿presa?, lo siento, tengo que irme- dije para intentar escapar, pero en ese instante, el me atrapo con algo pegajoso que parecía una soga, pero era blanca y sus fibras eran pegajosas.

-¿por que te vas tan rápido?, apenas nos conocemos y ya quieres dejarme, eres un mal amigo, tengo hambre y necesito comer, aliméntame con tu carne, jajájajá- mientras reía me arrastraba hacia el arbusto, trate de arrastrarme, pero era muy fuerte.

-¡lo lamento, lamento haber visto tus orejas, no fue mi intención, por favor déjame ir, te juro que no se lo diré a nadie!- grite pensando que era el tipo con las orejas de perro.

-¿orejas?, ¿de que orejas hablas?

-habla de las mías- dijo una voz muy diferente a la que estaba en el arbusto, esta era igual a la voz de aquel chico de la gorra, al verlo pude notar que era el, era el chico de las orejas de perro, pero se veía diferente, traía unas ropas muy distintas, usaba unos jeans un poco anchos, una chaqueta con capucha de color negro y unos zapatos de color blanco, además pude notar sus ojos de color carmesí.

-¿Black Wolf?, no tenia idea que estuvieras aquí- dijo la voz del arbusto, parecía que este conocía al chico de las orejas.

-porque no sales de ahí "Deadly spider", ¿o te da miedo que este niño se espante?

Lo que estaba en los arbustos salio, dando a conocer la figura de una persona, pero era una persona con rasgos de araña, su cara estaba cubierta de ojos rojos, de sus brazos salían unos pelos similares a los de las patas de una araña, además, desde su cintura hasta donde deberían estar sus piernas tenia un cuerpo de araña.

-¿vas a pelear contra mi o te comerás al niño igual que como lo hiciste con tu tamer?- dijo el joven con orejas, pero me pregunto que es un tamer, ¿será un termino para referirse a alguien?

-sabes que no te tengo miedo maldito chihuahua- dijo spider, creo que chihuahua era un insulto ya que el parece una persona con orejas y cola de perro.

-¿si crees que soy eso, por que no lo demuestras?

En ese momento spider se enfureció y comenzó a disparar telarañas al chico con orejas, pero el no estaba intentando luchar sin un refuerzo, el estaba armado con una espada samurai y un guante de cuero negro con detalles en oro, justo antes del impacto, saco su espada y detuvo el ataque con la misma realizando un movimiento rápido, ni siquiera pude verlo, fue tan rápido como un pestañeo, igual hizo con los otros ataques.

-¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?, esperaba mas de un bicho feo como tu.

-¡cállate!- spider estaba muy furioso.

Spider corrió directamente hacia donde estaba el espadachín con orejas, pero este rechazo su ataque con su guante lanzando una carga de energía a ese bicho, lanzándolo lejos de donde comenzó la batalla, sin embargo aun seguía en la plaza dispuesto a luchar, entonces el joven con orejas me libero con su espada de esa telaraña, pero el combate aun seguía, "vete a un lugar seguro, esto es muy peligroso" me dijo, yo por supuesto que lo escuche y seguí sus ordenes, mientras me escondía, el continuo luchando contra Deadly Spider, con cada ataque destruían un segmento de la plaza, yo estaba muy asustado, de pronto escuche un sonido llamándome, era una voz, pero esta quería ayudarme.

-quizás veas que ese joven puede luchar por su cuenta, pero aun así le hace falta fuerza extra- dijo la voz.

-¿fuerza extra?, ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Después de decir eso, spider y el joven cayeron al suelo, pero era le chico quien estaba siendo lastimado.

-¡maldición!, ¿¡como es posible que te hayas vuelto mas fuerte tan rápido!?- exclamo mientras era atacado por spider.

-el esta perdiendo su energía poco a poco, a este ritmo no podrá seguir luchando y morirá- dijo la voz.

-¿qué puedo hacer?- pregunte un poco preocupado.

-debes convertirte en el tamer de Black Wolf, solo así podrás darle le fuerza que necesita para luchar.

-¿Black Wolf?, ¿hablas del chico de las orejas?, ¿como hago eso?

-es muy simple, solo debes decir su nombre y continuación dirás: "te doy mi fuerza y mi fortaleza a cambio de tu lealtad, yo seré tu amo y tu mi Devil Beast, mi fuerza es tu fuerza, ahora somos uno", ¿entiendes?, debes hacerlo o sino las posibilidades de que Black Wolf muera serán muy altas.

Las instrucciones que me había dado la voz parecían creíbles, pero no sabia si podía confiar en el.

-¡ahhgh!- grito Black Wolf con mucha fuerza, el dolor debía de ser intenso.

Tras eso siguió un grito mas prolongado, no tenia opción, debía hacer lo que la voz me decía, así que lo dije: "Black Wolf te doy mi fuerza y mi fortaleza a cambio de tu lealtad, yo seré tu amo y tu mi Devil Beast, mi fuerza es tu fuerza, ahora somos uno", entonces todo se paralizo, se detuvo el tiempo, nada se movía excepto Black Wolf y yo, entonces un aura color rojo lo rodeo, llenándolo de energía, en ese momento el tiempo siguió su curso, spider se movía de nuevo, pero cuando ataco a Wolf, este no sintió nada pero con tan solo un golpe, Wolf mando a volar a spider, en ese momento spider lanzo su ataque final, lanzo huevos de araña cuando aun seguía suspendido en el aire liberando arañas venenosas por toda la plaza, muchas de estas se dirigían a mi para matarme, pero Black Wolf cambio por completo, ahora estaba envuelto en llamas, estaba decidido, y dio un gran salto hacia donde estaba spider, al saltar se libero una onda expansiva de fuego que termino por consumir a todas las arañas, pero cuando se dirigía hacia mi, la pared de fuego no me hizo daño alguno, sin embargo consumió toda la plaza, árboles, césped, mesas y sillas era un infierno en persona, incluso llego a las ventanas destruyéndolas con el impacto así como algunos pilares los cuales se derrumbaron.

Era el momento clímax de la batalla, no había macha atrás, ahí fue cuando Wolf corto a spider de un solo intento, lo corto en medio del aire acabando con el, pero hubo un efecto inesperado, su sangre cayo sobre mi.

Había olvidado mi reacción cuando veo mucha sangre, me sentí mareado, mis manos estaban llenos de ese liquido rojo, eso junto con el fuego que incendiaba la zona lograron un poderoso efecto en mi, quede en shock, no podía moverme, entonces Wolf aterrizo, e inmediatamente salio disparado hacia donde yo estaba, todo se veía muy borroso y escuchaba poco

Takeru… Takeru… Takeru- gritaba Wolf mientras venia hacia mí

Pero solo pude ver sus ojos color carmesí, sus hermosos ojos color carmesí que de algún modo me hicieron sentir un cosquilleo, ahí en adelante todo se torno oscuro…

**Fin del Flash back**

En ese instante que todo se volvió oscuro, desperté.

-haa, que bueno que despertaste- dijo Wolf quien traía consigo dos obentos en las manos, el me dio uno –debes tener hambre, viviste un día entero en 3 horas, eso deja mucho cansancio.

-¿¡3 horas!? Pero sentí que paso un día entero- dije un poco confundido.

-cuando utilizas "espejo de memoria" revives la fecha que quieres en poco tiempo, sin embargo el afectado recorre un tiempo distinto al actual con mas velocidad, por eso sientes que todo paso muy lento.

-un minuto, ahora que lo pienso, porque si me desmaye y me cayo sangre encima, ¿Por qué me veo impecable?

-la respuesta es simple, tras la pelea, te lleve a las duchas, te di un baño para quitarte la sangre que tenias encima y te preste algo de ropa, por eso te queda muy grande, pero los boxers si son tuyos.

- ¿tu me bañaste?

-si…

-¿sin ropa?- pregunte algo sonrojado

-si…

-¿desnudo?- pregunte aun mas sonrojado.

-si…-esta vez fue con una grabadora.

-¡eres un maldito pervertido, Sucio animal, salvaje!

-me agrada que me halagues y todo eso, pero era eso o que tu cama se llenara de sangre, ¿cual preferirías?

-solo… solo júrame que no viste ni tocaste mis partes intimas- dije un poco exaltado y a la vez avergonzado.

-te lo juro, no toque tus partes intimas- me mostró sus manos, sus pies, sus orejas y cola para demostrarme que no me mentía.

Después de comer me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo, el me cuido esa noche, el salvo mi vida, además me compro un obento para almorzar juntos, de repente pensé en que quizás el, estaba haciendo esto porque quería, quizás porque yo le agradaba, pero por alguna razón, el hueco que dejo la herida que me hizo mi familia se lleno de nuevo, otra vez me sentía amado.

-y… ¿no tienes otro nombre a parte de Black Wolf?

-puedes llamarme Konta, pero no tengo apellido.

-¿que tal si usas el mió?- dije un poco avergonzado, ni se porque dije eso, quizás se ría o se moleste.

-mmmm… Omomura… Konta Omomura, suena bien, creo que ya tengo un apellido, jaja, gracias Takeru- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En serio le agrado la idea, por un minuto creí que se molestaría o algo así, jaja… Konta Omomura…

Ya tengo una nueva familia y estoy feliz…


End file.
